cinemorguefandomcom-20200216-history
John Kapelos
John Kapelos (1956 - ) Film Deaths *''The Naked Face (1984)'' [Frank] Shot in the chest by the police. *''Internal Affairs (1990)'' [Steven Borocas]: Killed (off-screen) along with his wife (Katherine Borowitz) by Richard Gere. Their bodies are shown afterwards when Andy Garcia discovers them. *''Defenseless (1991)'' [Jack Hammer]: Killed by an unknown intruder. *''Guilty as Sin (1993)'' [Ed Lombardo]: Killed by Don Johnson. *''The Craft'' (1996) [Ray]: Killed by Fairuza Balk's powers causing him to suffer a fatal heart attack. *''The Relic (1997)'' [McNally]: Decapitated by a monster. *''Cold Blooded'' (2003) [Lou Miles]: Killed by cops or an intruder. *''Shallow Ground (2004)'' [Leroy Riley]: Stabbed in the back by Patty McCormack as Natalie Avital watches in horror. TV Deaths *''CSI: Crime Scene Investigation: Cross-Jurisdictions (2002)'' [Duke Rittle]: Shot in the head (off-screen) by David Alan Basche in John's home; his body is shown afterwards when William L. Petersen investigates the crime scene. (This episode is considered as part of both the CSI and CSI: Miami series.) *''Dead Like Me: A Cook (2003)'' [Angus Cook]: Chokes to death on a piece of food in the restaurant kitchen. *''Category 7: The End of the World'' (2005) [Secretary of Homeland Security Jim Roberts]: Burned to death, along with Noam Jenkins, when leaked gas ignites a fireball after the White House is mostly destroyed by a tornado. *''Chuck: Chuck Versus the Imported Hard Salami (2007)'' [Yari Demitrios]: Shot in the chest with a sniper rifle by Anthony Ruivivar, just as he attempts to surrender to Adam Baldwin. * [[Monk (2002 series)|''Monk: Mr. Monk and the Wrong Man'' (2007)]] [Paulie Flores]: Strangled with a belt by Tim De Zarn in John's apartment. Tim then hangs John's body on a door to make it appear that he committed suicide. *''Justified: The Toll (2014)'' [Ethan Picker]: Killed after his stomach explodes when he smokes a booby trapped cigarette given to him by Walton Goggins, as Jere Burns & Mary Steenburgen look on in shock. *''Republic of Doyle: Last Call ''(2014) [Vince Pickard]: Shot dead by Krystin Pellerin during a struggle over a gun after John shot and attempted to kill Krystin. Gallery JohnKapelos.jpg|John Kapelos in Chuck: Chuck Versus the Imported Hard Salami (2007) rl18.jpg|John Kapelos in The Relic (1997) Category:Actors Category:Listed on Original Cinemorgue Category:Canadian actors and actresses Category:1956 Births Category:Death scenes by shooting Category:Death scenes by stabbing Category:Death scenes by explosion Category:Death scenes by decapitation Category:Death scenes by magic Category:Death scenes by murder Category:Death scenes by choking Category:Death scenes by heart attack Category:Death scenes by illness Category:Death scenes by monster attack Category:Death scenes by death trap Category:Death scenes by supernatural forces Category:Death scenes by strangulation Category:Death scenes by occult powers Category:Death scenes by voodoo Category:Death scenes by assassination Category:Ambiguous death scenes Category:Death scenes by female killer Category:Deaths in the CSI universe Category:Death scenes by stomach burst Category:Actors who died in Mike Figgis Movies Category:Off-screen deaths Category:People who died in the Justifiedverse Category:Actors who died in Peter Hyams Movies Category:Actors who died in Elmore Leonard Movies Category:Actors who died in Sidney Lumet Movies Category:Castle Cast Members Category:The Mentalist Cast Members Category:Justified Cast Members Category:Cold Case Cast Members Category:Miami Vice cast members Category:Criminal Minds Cast Members Category:Actors who died in Martin Campbell Movies Category:The X-Files cast members Category:Angel Cast Members Category:Desperate Housewives cast members Category:Home Improvement cast members Category:The West Wing Cast Members Category:Greek-Canadian actors and actresses Category:CSI: NY Cast Members Category:Days Of Our Lives Cast Members Category:Death scenes by burning